Vengeance to Bandits
by Kumori Fox
Summary: I come to the Kingdom of Nasui, looking for a man named Ariotho, the Bandit King.
1. Chapter 1

**Kumori Fox (Chaos Dimension, Speed, and Fire) and Ariotho copyright Kumori Fox**

**Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles copyright Sega**

**Rocky the Echidna copyright Rocky the Echidna with Twin Fox Tails**

_Cold...I feel it. _My eyes open to the evergreen forest that I had fallen asleep in. The smell of last nights fire in the morning air as cold wind blew across my black fur. I stretched a little bit and looked to my side to find my sword and clothes. I stood up and grabbed my pants, shirt, and black cloak. I slipped on my pants and shirt. Then the cloak, placing the hood atop my head. I then slung my sword on my shoulders. "I guess i should get some breakfast."

Just as I spoke a deer walked into my sight. "Speak of the devil."

I pointed my finger at it. As soon as I did this the deer was encased in a black orb. I made a motion towards me with the same finger and the black orb came to me. The orb then disappears and I unsheath my sword, a long onyx black sword. "I'm sorry."

I slash right at its neck and for a moment it seems as though I did nothing. Then the head plops off cleanly. I wait for the deer's corpse to fall to the ground before kneeling next to it and eating it.

After I as finished eating, I sat down for a little bit, thinking on where I was going to go next. "There should be a kingdom east from here, at least thats what I remember from the last map I saw."

I stood and headed east, not noticing the three echidnas in the trees. Not to long I was atop a hill that overlooked the kingdom I spoke of. "I hope there wont be problems like the last time."

Suddenly, three echidnas jump in front of me. "Hand over your money and valuables." says one of them, obviously the leader of this little pack.

I simply ignore what he said and started to walk towards them. The other two cross their swords in front of me. "Maybe you didn't hear me? I said give us your money and valuables" He repeats

I pull off my hood revealing my blood red eyes, black fur atop my head, white fur across my muzzle, and pointed fox ears. One of the other echidnas attempts to slash me with his sword, but I simply sidestep to avoid it. I unsheath my sword, its black blade reflecting the sunlight. "So it's a fight you want? Then you got it." says the leader.

He motions for the other two to charge at me. I ready my blade and dash forward with lightning speed. I slash the two in the chest and stop behind them. They freeze for a moment before blood spurts from there chests and they fall to the ground, dead. The leader looks at me with fear in his eyes and runs away. "Coward."

I sheath my sword, put my hood back on, and continue to the kingdom, soon coming to its gate. I look up and down the tall gate. "Hello?"

A red hedgehog with inverted quills looks down at me. "Who are you?" he asks.

"I am but a mere lone fox, just finding a place to stay."

The gate opens without another word from the hedgehog. I enter into the medievil kingdom, looking at a sign that simply says 'Welcome to the Kingdom of Nasui'. I walked to the main square of the large town, looking up to see the castle that must hold the king within. I walk towards the castle, until I am stopped by a guard who is right at the doors of the castle. "What buisness do you have with the Kings of Nasui?" asks the guard.

"I must speak of some personal things to them"

The guard stares at me for a second. "Open the doors!" hollers the guard.

The giant doors of the castle creak open and I walk into the them. A sky blue echidna walks up to me and bows. "Allow me to show you to the throne room." he says.

He begins to walk into another large set of double doors. After these doors is are three thrones each one holding a King. In the throne to the left is an scartlet red echidna. In the throne to the right is a orange fox. Finally in the center throne is a sapphire blue hedgehog. The guiding echidna motions for me to go forward. I do so and bow before them. "What is your name stranger?" asks the echidna.

"My name is Kumori Fox Kitsune. I am 23 yrs old."

"Reveal your face to us." says the fox.

I take off my hood and looks at the kings. "What is your buisness here, Kumori?" asks the hedgehog.

"I am looking for a man named Ariotho. I was wondering if you might know where he is."

All three of the Kings look at me sternly. "Ariotho the Echidnian Bandit King?" says the hedgehog.

"He is a bandit king?"

"Yes, and one of our most troubling problems. Him and his bandits have terrorized the entire kingdom for years." explains the fox.

"I see well then can I offer my services to help this kingdom?"

The same echidna who guided me here ran up to the hedgehog and whispered in his ear. The hedgehog sighs heavily. "There is a small group of bandits heading towards the town and most of our guards are still wounded from their last raid. Can you help us?" asks the hedgehog.

"Of course leave everthing to me. I will need no support."

With that said I exit the castle and head towards the kingdom gates...

**How is that for a first chapter folks? Feel free to review and tell me or even flame. Thanks for reading.**

_**Kumori Fox**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Kumori Fox (forms and powers) copyright Kumori Fox**

**Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles copyright Sega**

**Rocky the Echidna copyright Rocky the Echidna with Twin Fox Tails**

I stopped at the gate, hearing the gatekeeper yelling out "The bandits are coming!"

"Gatekeeper let me out. I have a task to complete."

The gatekeeper just looks at me with confusion "As you wish." he says.

The gate opens and I step outside. I look in front of me to see 7 bandits, charging at the gate. All of them prepared to kill and hurt everyone in the kingdom. I snap out of my thoughts, only to realize that the bandits have stopped in front of me. "So this is the person that they sent to kill us? HA! Hey idiot, do you really think you can beat us all?" says one of them.

I didn't answer, I could only think of the past that plagued me. The future that these bandits and their leader ruined. "Hey we're talking to you!" yells another.

One of them attempts to stab me with his blade, but without thinking, I catch the tip of it between my fingers. "Hey, what the hell?" says the bandit.

Suddenly, a black large black shadow appears above me. All the bandits are staring at it. I then unsheathe my black sword and stab the bandit, who tried to stab me, with the blade pointing up. I pulled up on the sword and split his torso in half. The blood spurting all over the ground. I pull off my hood to reveal that I am changed. My eyes are entirely black with yellow slits in them and a smile of complete malice, insanity, and a wanting of blood.

The bandits look at the corpse of their fallen comrade, as my fingers grow long, sharp claws. They then shift their attention back to me, horror and fear in their eyes. "He's a demon..." one of them begins to say, "Run! Run for your..." he was silenced as I decapitated him, his head falling to the ground in front of his body. The rest of them ran away, knowing they would be next.

I calmed my rage and transformed back into my normal self. I sheathed my blade and put my hood back on before gazing at the two bodies below me. "You know what to do." says a voice in my head.

I nodded and kneeled next to the bodies. I then placed my a palm on each of the bodies. Suddenly, I felt my palms split and a liquid into them. I knew what this liquid was. It was the remaining blood of the two slain bandits. "Yes. Feed me." the voice says.

After about five minutes, the bodies were completely drained of their blood. I stood up and turned to the gate to Nasui. I didn't need to say anything for I knew that the gate watcher had seen the whole thing. A crowd had awaited me as I walked into the kingdom of Nasui. The word of my brutal killing to the bandits has already spread through this kingdom. The crowd moved out of my way as I walked towards the castle. Mothers and fathers holding their children closer to them, keeping them away from me.

The guard in front of the castle door opened it immediately. I continued to walk to the throne room, the servants and soldiers cowering as I pass by them. I entered through the large doors that led me to the throne room. As I entered I saw the same sky blue echidna, the one that led me into the throne room, whispering into the hedgehog king's ear. "Ah, I see you have returned Kumori." says the hedgehog.

I bow before them. "I have completed my task."

"We have heard of what happened. We thank you for all that you have done. We wish to hire you fully. Will you take the job?" asks the fox.

"I accept your job, under one condition"

"What is this condition?" asks the hedgehog

"Please allow me room and board. Also I wish to know the names of my kings."

"Your condition is granted. As for our names, mine is Sonic. The fox's name is Miles, but he prefers Tails. Finally, the echidna's name is Knuckles or Knux for short." says Sonic.

"Thank you, noble kings. I will carry out what you order."

"Well since that is done let us have someone bring you to your room." says Tails.

Knux waves his hand as a brown echidna. I look at her for a moment and suddenly realize that this echidna looks exactly like my wife. Suddenly, I her death flash before my eyes. Ariotho slitting her throat in front of me, her last words to me. Then I snap out of my trance. "Are you alright?" asks Knux.

"I am fine. Just tired."

"Well, anyway, this is your servant Rocky. She will escort you to your room and she will do anything you ask." says Knux.

Rocky walks over to me and bows. I can feel her fear of me emanating from her. "Follow me to your room." she says.

Her voice was like an angels to my ears, but once again the hauntings of my wife and children's deaths come back to me. She begins walking and follow in suit. She leads me down a hall to a door at the end of it. She opens the door and heads. Once I enter the room I am amazed at the luxuries that are before me. A huge bed in the corner to my left and a well-sized dresser to my right. The room was lit by candles. There are two doors that lead in the room that lead two the bathroom and my servant's room. "If you need anything I will be in my room." says Rocky.

"Wait a minute let me see your room."

I open the door to her room and see that she is not as fortunate as I. All that is in this room is a ragged bed and blanket with no light. I close the door and look back at Rocky. "That is no place for anyone to stay."

"But that is the only place I can stay." she protests.

"Nonsense. You may sleep in my bed. I won't be needing it. Also feel free to use my bathroom."

"I cannot do this. The kings would be furious." she protests.

"You will do this because I am requesting that you do."

I open the window next to my bed and climb to the windowsill. "I'll see you in the morning."

I jump out the window and onto the soft grass outside next to the walls of the castle. I look back up at the window to see Rocky face looking at me. I sigh as the hauntings return yet again. I rush off into a nearby forest and silently climb up a tree. I then sit on a branch and remove my cloak, sword, shirt, and pants. After staring into the crescent moon for a bit I silently fall asleep.

(Elsewhere)

A bandit runs towards a nearby camp. Upon getting there he is greeted by a fellow comrade. "Are you coming from the kingdom of Nasui?" says his comrade.

"Yes, I am" says the bandit

"Lord Ariotho wishes to see you"

His comrade leads him to a large tent. The bandit enters the tent by himself, fear suddenly rushing to him. After seeing two large feet, he stops and looks up. He sees the legs and torso, but not the face for it is concealed in darkness. "Did the raid go well?" asks a gruff voice.

"No, We were stopped by a black fox with demonic powers." says the bandit.

"A black fox? Tell me did this fox carry a long, black sword" asks the voice.

"Yes." says the bandit, fear in his voice.

"Could it be that he survived? You may go." says the voice

The bandit begins to leave but before he takes a second step his head is cut off and blood spurts on the ground. "Kumori, can you be alive?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Kumori Fox (forms and powers) copyright Kumori Fox**

**Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles copyright Sega**

**Rocky the Echidna copyright Rocky the Echidna with Twin Fox Tails**

I awake suddenly from the dreams of my family's death. It is now day, but there is no sun. There are just dark clouds looming in the sky. I quickly put on my clothes, grabbed my sword, and headed back towards the castle. After I found the window that I had jumped from, and jumped back through it. I landed on top of the bed, right next to the sleeping Rocky. Glad that I didn't wake her, I got off the bed and to the bathroom.

After I closed the bathroom door behind me, I went straight to the water-filled basin and washed my face. The cool water felt good and fully woke me up. I looked into the mirror, but didnt see myself. Instead I saw a black, shadowy creature. "Good morning, Fucil."

"A good morning to you as well, Kumori." says the Fucil, "It seems that you have found a new home for now. What are we doing this time?"

"Well the kings here have hired to help them with their kingdoms current bandit raids."

"Are these the bandits that belong to Ariotho?"

"I am certain they are, but for now I will need to stay here, until I can get enough information on the whereabouts of Ariotho."

"Well thats good. Once we find and kill him then you can have your children back, and I can have a new body."

"Mhm"

There is a knock on the door. Surprised, I look at the door to see Rocky's face in the opening. I looked back to the mirror to see my own reflection. "Who were you talking to?" says Rocky.

"I was talking to myself"

"But I heard a different voice."

"Um...Sometimes I change my voice when I do so."

"Oh...Ok"

"Well, you can use the bathroom now."

I walked out of the bathroom and sat on the bed. I heard Rocky close the bathroom door behind her. There was another knock on the room door. "Who is there?"

"It is Sonic."

"You may come in."

Sonic stepped in and closed the door behind him. "Good morning, Kumori." says Sonic, sitting down next to me.

"Good morning to you, your majesty."

"No need for formalities, you may call me Sonic."

"As you wish."

Just before Sonic was about to speak, Rocky stepped out of the bathroom. "You, servant," shouted Sonic "Why are you using Kumori's bathroom?"

"I...uh..." Rocky stammered.

"It's ok Sonic. I wished for her to do so."

"Oh...Oh I am terribly sorry. Anyway, I came here to ask if you would like join me in my morning run."

"Sure. I would be honored to."

"Good, then I will meet you down in the castle entrance."

With that said, Sonic left the room. I stood up and placed my sword on the bed. Afterwards I took off my shirt and looked at it for a bit, and then I looked at Rocky and the ragged cloth she wore. "Hmm. How would you like to go and get some new clothes? Looks like you could use them."

Rocky looked up at me for second, thinking that I was kidding. "Sure. I would love that." she says smiling.

I smile back at her. _"Her smile is beautiful." _I think_, "She reminds me so much of her." _"Ok then I will take you after I finish my run with Sonic."

After I had gotten ready I went down to the castle entrance to meet Sonic. To my surprise he looked like me, no shirt and a pair of pants, a regular person. "So, shall we begin our run?" he asks.

I nod and we go through the castle doors and out the kingdom gates. We started to run along a path right next to the gates. After we were away from the kingdom, we stopped for a bit in a small forest. "You run as fast as huff as I do" Sonic says through heavy breathing.

"Thank huff you"

We sat down on a large, fallen tree. "I must ask something of you" he says.

"Anything you wish."

"Why are you looking for Ariotho?"

Suddenly, I stoppped and thought for a moment about the question. The memories of my family's deaths coming back to me. My face has a look of sorrow and anger at the same time. "Let me tell the whole thing. It was on a day 3 years ago, when I thought nothing could go wrong. My wife, children, and I were at our village garden, having a picnic. All of us were so happy. Soon after it was and thats when it all happened. The bandits had entered our village. Being one of the men in my village, I was supposed to protect it, so I told my family to stay in the house while I went to help the other villagers. I grabbed my sword and left. The second I had stepped out I was attacked by four bandits. I killed two of them, but one of them had grabbed me from behind and then pinned me to the ground. The other one had gone to fetch their leader. When he came back their leader was following him. 'Is this the one, my lord?' the bandit asked. 'Yes, this is the one I have seen in my dreams.' said their leader. With that said, he drew his blade and walked into my house. The who had me pinned picked me up, by the collar of my shirt and dragged me into my house as well. I looked in front of me to see their leader in front of my cowering family, his blade raised high above his head. He brought it down. My son was the first to die, and then my daughter. Finally he brought my wife close to me. 'Any last words to say to your beloved husband' he said. My wife looked at me. 'I love you' she said softly. The next thing i knew was that he brought his blade down and cut off my wife's head. The bandit who had me by the collar, picked me up to my feet, and held my arms back. Anger had filled me, all I could think of was killing this man. 'You are the last one who can stop me, but not for long.' he said, a look of malice in his eyes. He raised his blade again and cut me, diagonally, across the chest. I fell to the ground, my last sights we of my dead family."

There was a pause. "But how are you here now if you died?" Sonic asks with confusion.

"Well, I wasnt really dead. I was dying, though. I got up and began to stumble across my once beautiful and proud village. I was bleeding a lot, for the cut was still fresh. After I had made it to the borders of my village I collapsed onto a tree and stared off into nothingness. Suddenly, a spirit demon appeared in front of me. I thought i was just seeing things, but I was wrong. 'I have seen what has happened here. I also saw your great will to kill that man.' said the spirit. I could only look at the spirit in silence. 'I will make you a deal. I will become one with you and shall become stronger and faster. I will do this if you swear to kill that man, so that I may have a new body.' it said, holding it's hand out. I nodded my head weakly. The next thing I knew I awoke in a cave near my village."

"So there is a demon living inside of you?" asks Sonic.

"Yes, his name is Fucil."

"Is he evil?" he asks.

"Well, not really his only problem is that he has an extreme wanting of blood, and every now and then I have to feed him one way or the other."

"I see, and how did you find out that Ariotho was the leader of the bandits that attacked you.?"

"Fucil told me."

"I see. Well as long as the demon is under control I don't see why I should keep you."

"Umm...Thanks"

Sonic smiles and stands up. "Well lets get back to the castle, shall we?" he says.

I stand up as well. "How about a race then?"

"I don't see why not." he says.

We both get into a running stance. "Ready...Set...GO!"

We both run at the speed of sound towards the kingdom. We are neck and neck by the time we see the gates, so I boost myself forward and speed ahead of him. I get to the gates first and then Sonic gets there second later. He looks at me in utter amazement. "You actually beat me." he says in astonishment.

I laugh at the the face he makes. We shake hands and head back through the gates and into the castle. I head back up to my room and see that Rocky has been waiting for me to take her shopping. "Ready to go?"

She smiles with glee and nods. "Alright then lets go."

As we leave the castle and into the market place, I can't help but think about Rocky. Her smile, her laugh, her eyes, everything about her just draws me to her, but then I sink and realize that I could never be with someone like her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kumori Fox (forms and powers) copyright Kumori Fox**

**Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles copyright Sega**

**Rocky the Echidna copyright Rocky the Echidna with Twin Fox Tails**

As we went into the first store, Rocky's eyes lit up at all the things she could have. She looked up at me with concern. "So I can get anything?" she asked.

"Anything you want, just try not to go too crazy." I answered.

At that moment she ran through the store, looking at various outfits. As she did this my eyes were wide. "_Man she's fast. I bet she could be faster than Sonic and me." _I thought.

Minutes later she was standing in front of me, holding about 4 dresses and 2 pairs of robes. Moments after, a small vixen cam up to Rocky. "Is this what you are getting?" she asked.  
Rocky just looked at her, and then nodded. The vixen looked at the item Rocky had selected and thought for a moment before saying, "That will be 3000 gold pieces."

I tossed a small sack of gold to the vixen, which she caught easily. "There you go that should take care of it." I said.

She looked inside the sack and nodded her head. I began to walk out, Rocky following right behind me. As we left the shop, I had the biggest need to feed. I looked at Rocky constantly while we walked back to the castle. I could see her blood coursing through her veins. I tried to stop myself, but Fucil was just too hungry. I placed a hand on Rocky's shoulder, resisting the urge cut her and drink her blood dry. "Rocky I am going for a run I will see you at the castle later." I told her.

She just looked up at me and could see the worry in my eyes. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No, I just need a little exercise...again"

"Well, ok. I'll see you later."

With that she walked past the castle gates and into the doors. I watched her until she was in completely. Afterwords I ran straight towards the kingdom gates and yelled for the gatekeeper to let me out. After he opened the gates for me, I ran at top speed towards the forest I slept in. As soon as I got there I began searching for anything with blood. I found rabbtis, deer, and even a bear, but for some reason they couldn't satisfy Fucil's blood-thirst.

I then came to realize that I needed to get the blood of another person instead of an animal. Suddenly, I heard a bush rustle. I looked around but saw no one. "Show yourself now!" I yelled.

A man dressed in a black cloak stepped out from behind a tree. I looked at this man strangely, but the urge to just kill him and take his blood was overwhelming. I controlled it though and waited for him to explain himself. "Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is not important. All you need to know is that I have been sent by Ariotho to give you a message" he said.

My blood began to boil when i heard Ariotho's name. I didn't want to just kill him I wanted to rip him to shreds and send them back to Ariotho. "What does he want?" I said fiercely.

"He wants you to know that he's waiting for you. He wants to end this soon. Whenever you wish to see him go to the bandit camp south east of here" He said, while pulling out a broadsword.

He charged at me the sword out in front of him. I jumped over him and stumbled and fell. Before he could get up, I quickly jump onto his back, took his head in between my arms, and snapped his neck. "If it's a fight he wants, then it's a fight he'll get." I said.

I placed a hand on the body and felt the sensation of blood rushing through my palm. After the flow stopped I rose and walked back to the kingdom gates. As I neared the gates, I saw Tails and Rocky waiting for me, so I ran to them. "Uh...hi guys. Whats up?"

Tails and Rocky look at me with a bit of worry on their faces. "Well Rocky came to me and said that you were acting strange when you got to the castle gates." said Tails.

"There is nothing wrong i just needed some well deserved, before bed exercise." I said quickly.

"Then why did I see you kill a bunch of animals!" Rocky shouted.

At that point I froze. I couldnt think of anything to explain myself. Tails looked at me with shock. "I can explain, but not out here."

Rocky and Tails looked at me with long and hard, but sighed and began to walk back through the gates. I walked behind them in heavy thought. "_Well I know one thing this is going to be one long night."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Kumori Fox (forms and powers) copyright Kumori Fox**

**Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles copyright Sega**

**Rocky the Echidna copyright Rocky the Echidna with Twin Fox Tails**

We made it back into the castle and went to a room with a couch and some small tables. We all sat down, but I never dared look at Tails or Rocky. "So explain what you saw, Rocky." said Tails.

"Well after Kumori ran off I went into the castle and into his room. I watched him from the window and saw him kill animal after animal. Each time he did kill an animal, he would put his hand around its throat" said Rocky.

"A hand around its throat? Why would you do something like this Kumori?

I looked at them both for a minute and prepared myself to tell them the truth. I concentrated real hard on what to say, but couldn't find anything to say. "_Allow me to explain for you."_ said a voice in my head.

At that point everything went black and then it hit me. We were switching places. My eyes became black, dark wings sprouted from my back, long claws grew on my hands, scaly skin grew all over my body, and two horns sprouted on my head. Fucil, had taken my place and I took his. "Who are you? What did you do with Kumori?" asked Rocky.

"Relax,he is perfectly fine. He just needed a little rest. Anyway, my name is Fucil."

"Fucil?" said Rocky and Tails in unison.

"Yup thats me. I am the demon within Kumori. Anyway I am here to explain why Kumori did what he did. You see I am a blood demon. At times I must feed on a certain type of blood. It can be either from another person or from an animal. Well today I needed blood from another person, but Kumori tried to sate it with animal blood, which didn't work. He meant no harm to those animals, but he had to do something or else he would have killed you, Rocky" said Fucil.

"M-me" Rocky stuttered.

"Thats right you were the person that he could grab quickly and kill without anyone knowing, but it was his love for you that stopped him from doing so."

Rocky stopped for a moment to take in the words that had just been said. Her mind was racing with many thoughts at what she heard. "He...loves me" she managed to sputter.

"Yes he does, but you are not to say that I told you. He will reveal this to you in a matter of time. Anyway I must go back to my rest. It takes a lot of my energy to get out here."

With everything said and done, my features went back to normal and Fucil was back inside me. "I trust Fucil told you everything. Now you know that there is a demon within me."

They just looked at me and didn't say a word. I rose from my chair. "I will be on the roof" I said quickly.

I walked out of the room and out the castle doors and began climbing the wall of the caslte.

(Back inside the room)

Tails and Rocky continued to sit there and think about what had been told to them. Tails rose out of his chair. "I must inform Knuckles of this." he said.

Tails walked out of the room and left Rocky in her own thoughts.

(On the roof)

I sat down on the roof and gazed into the crimson sky, the sun setting into the horizon. "I guess I'll have to find a new place to live again." I said, depressed.

I suddenly heard scraping on the wall I climbed up. I looked over to see Rocky climbing the wall, using her spiked fists. "Stupid wall." I heard her mutter.

"Need some help?" I asked.

She looked at me and then her hand slipped, but I caught it before she fell. I pulled her up and set her down with ease. "There you go."

There was an awkward silence as we both sat there watching the sun set. It seemes like hours since one of us talked. "Well now you know everything. I guess it's time for me to move on and go to another kingdom." I said.

Rocky looked at me with a sad look on her face. "Why would you have to go?" Rocky asked sadly.

"No one has ever learned to accept the demon within me even though he is kind hearted and only wishes to help others before him. This will be my last night here in Nasui."

I turned away from Rocky and concentrated. Rocky took a moment to think. "Do you think I could come with you?" she asked quietly.

"_Fucil lend me your wings" _I thought. Fucil's dark wings sprouted on my back. "Of course you could come with me if you want"

"Really?"

"Of course. I'll talk to the three kings and see if they'll let you come with me. After all it is up to them."

I turned and faced Rocky again to see her head hanging. "But what if they say no?" she said sadly.

"Then I guess you'll have to run away, but for the time being why don't you get some rest you must be really stressed from this new information. Hop on, I'll fly you to our room." I said smiling.  
She sat on my back and I flew off the roof and towards the window in our room. When I stopped at the window she jumped through it and landed on the bed. "Good night." she said.

I turned and prepared to fly off. "Good night. I'll see you in the morning." I said.

I flew off into the night, the stars and moon shining in the sky. Little did I notice the tall, shadowy figure near the kingdom gates.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kumori Fox (forms and powers) copyright Kumori Fox**

**Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles copyright Sega**

**Rocky the Echidna copyright Rocky the Echidna with Twin Fox Tails**

The morning sun rose from the horizon, as I flew back to the kingdom. I could see the castle ahead, but I could also smell smoke. I flew as fast as I could towards the kingdom gates. Upon landing in front of the gates, I saw that they had been knocked down. I walked into the kingdom, and the first thing I saw was the gatekeepers bloody body. I ran towards the castle, but on my way I saw body after body lying on the ground bloody and dead. When I got to the castle's front door, I saw the guards blood splattered on the walls next to the doors, and the doors wide open. I ran into the castle, and into the throne room. There I found Tails on the floor, a deep slash on his stomach. "Tails what happened?" I asked.

Tails turned his head up to look at me. "He stormed through the gates and into the castle, killing all in his path." said Tails weakly.

"Who? Who did this?

"It...was...Ariotho."

Tails eyes closed and he was no longer alive. I stood up and ran towards my room. There were so many emotion going through me as I ran to my room. Anger was the top one. All I could think about was finding Ariotho and ripping him to shreds. When I got to my room, I found the door closed, but beaten up. I opened the door slowly and looked in. Sonic and Knuckles were lying on the floor dead, their throats cut. On my bed was my sword and a note. I picked up the note and began to read.

"Kumori, it's good to know that you are still alive after out last encounter. If you haven't noticed yet, then you should know that stormed the castle and kill everyone except one. She is an echidna with brown fur. Thats right I have her and we are waiting for you back at my camp. Come if you dare, after all we wouldn't want your friend to die now would we."

I crumbled the letter, and it burst into flame in my hand. "ARIOTHO!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

I grabbed my sword, its shining black blade burst into black flames. "I'll kill you. I'll kill you if it's the last thing I do"

I jumped out the window in room and flew south east, towards the bandit camp.

The sun was high in the sky when I got there. I hovered above it to get a good look. There were bandits everywhere, each of them carrying a sword or an axe. The leader's tent, Ariotho's tent, was at the far end of the camp. I landed at the entrance to the camp and two bandits charged at me. I slashed them both and they burst into black flames, which melted them instantly. As I walked into the camp, more and more of them suffered the same fate as the first two. The skeletons of the bandits were beginning to pile up as I got closer to Ariotho's tent. He was waiting for me at the front of his tent.

All of them, every single last bandit dead. All that was left was Ariotho, standing there holding a beat up Rocky by her dreads. "So it seems that you have finally come. I was beginning to think that you wouldn't show. Are you ready to finally end this?" he asks.

I close my eyes and then open them. They changed to black with yellow slits. The right half of my body turns into grey scales, and my claws grow longer and sharper. I point my flaming at Ariotho. "You will pay for what you did to my family, my future."

Ariotho, smiles with malice and throws Rocky to the side.She landed on the ground, unconscious. He then unsheaths a huge broadsword and charges at me. I smiled the same and charged at him, my blade raised high above my head.

Ariotho blocked my flaming sword, as I brought it down. He tried to kick me, but I caught and swung him over my head, and slammed him to the ground. I raised my blade and brought it down, but he rolled to the right and kicked me in the side. I tried to slash him again but he blocked it and parried, but I blocked it. This went back and forth. Each of us attacking and defending. As I fought and fought him, I realized that he was matching me in every way possible. I jumped away from him, and held my sword ready. "You know Ariotho you are strong. Lets see how much stronger you are." I said smiling.

I concentrate very hard. The other half of my body grows grey scales and my eyes have turned entirely white. The flaming sword turns into a flaming shadow axe. I dash at Ariotho and jab him with my butt of my axe. He staggers backwards, but holds his blade ready. I dash at him again, and this time I swing the axe at his head, but he ducks and slashes me across the stomach.

My scar, from the last time he slashed me there, opens up and bloods spurts everywhere. Suddenly, all of my memories come back. I can see my wife and kids being butchered by Ariotho. As I see these things, I fall to the ground. Ariotho stands above me, looking down upon me like I am inferior. "Look at you Kumori. You are as weak as you were when we first met. My dreams must have misled me. You possibly cannot be the one to stop me. You will die just like your family, by my hand. Then you can join them in heaven." he said.

At these words, anger rose within me, and I kicked Ariotho in the chin and he fell to the ground. Now I stood above him, my axe raised high. "DIE!" I yelled.

I brought the axe down and the blade of it landed in the middle of his forehead, splitting his head in half. Ariotho's blood spurted all over me. I stood there looking at the corpse of my family's killer. I got down on both knees and placed a hand around Ariotho's bloody throat. Immediately I began to feel his blood being sucked into my hand. His body shriveled up and became grey. I stood up and walked towards Rocky.

I kneeled next to her and nudged her a bit. "Rocky are you okay?"

Her eyes opened slowly. "Kumori...you came." she said weakly.

I pick her up and carry her. "Yeah." I said smiling.

"What happened to Ariotho?"

"I killed him. He's gone forever."

"So what are you gonna do now?"

"I guess I'll continue travelling."

"Can I come with you?"

"If you want."

"I'd love to"

I set Rocky down and we began to walk out of the camp, but something came to me. "Fucil?" I said aloud.

Fucil appeared next to me. "What is it my friend?"

"I thought you were gonna take Ariotho's body."

"I decided to stay with you. After all you might need me." he said before disappearing.

"Gonna be great havin you around, but um try to keep your blood lust at a minimum."

"_No problem. O yeah tell her how you feel."_ he said in my mind.

I look at Rocky, but she doesen't notice. "Um...Rocky." I said nervously.

"Yes?" she said turning to me.

"Rocky... I love you. I have loved you since I first saw you."

Rocky looked like she was about to cry. "I love you to Kumori."

I smile softly at her. I take her hand and we walk out of the camp and into the newly setting sun.

Ariotho is dead, and now I have the love of my life at my side. Now I can start anew and begin another family.

**Well I hope you all enjoyed reading this story. I know the ending was a bit crappy. Well Cya.**


End file.
